father vs son: the match of a lifetime
by joeduarte1327
Summary: if you wrestled then you'll love this story between Michael and Steven as they put their undefeated streak on the line against each other
1. steven's biggest match

Son vs father the final wrestling match

Steven vs Michael

Steven Doyle is about to start his senior year at Haddonfield high school. Where he is a big time wrestler for his school and a 3x time state champion. Everybody in the school likes him for what he accomplice. Steven has been wrestling since he was 6 years old and he love the sport. Steven has been getting tons of division 1 offers from top school from all over the country. He decide to go to the University of Iowa on full scholarship to become a Hawkeyes. Steven has a wrestling record of 120-0 and hasn't lost to anyone his entire life. In his corner is his coach and his adoptive father Tommy Doyle who cheered him on every time he went onto the mat. And Dr. Loomis who is in the stands cheering him on as well. Loomis remember in his mind that Steven reminds him of Michael. But he doesn't want to seem like a crazy old man and decide to just ignore everything about Michael and watch Steven wrestle. After a couple a weeks has past, Steven still haven't lost and Halloween was approaching and that's means to Loomis that Michael might returned but he didn't want Steven to worry and just focus on his match. But somewhere else is Michael in a truck making his way to Haddonfield after laying low after being in fire in his own house and escaping the hospital. He knew that Steven was his son and the thorn is telling him to kill again so he's making his to Haddonfield. It was October 30 and Steven was getting focus on an important match that everybody in the state of Illinois was ready to see. It was Steven versus another undefeated 3x time state champion whom is the #1 nationally ranked in his weight class. The coach asked Steven to go up a weight so that they didn't have to forfeit a weight class. Steven himself is also the #1 wrestler in his weight class. After the school day was over Steven knew it was wrestling time. As time passed by it was the time of the match to begin. Both steven and his opponent look at each ad knew it was go hard or go home.

Steven went to the mat and the whistle blew both wrestlers going hard but the first period end up 0-0. It was the second period and Steven's choice. He decide to go bottom and escape in 5 seconds. With just only 10 seconds left Steven took a bad shot but got reverse and now the other guy has the lead. It was now the last period with the other guy taken bottom and escaping. The score is now 3-1 with only 1 minute everybody in the stands were worry to see if Steven will lose for the first time. Steven needed to think of something quick before he loses then something happened. Steven was alone in a dark place that everywhere he see is dark. Then out of nowhere Michael popped out and was walking up to Steven. Steven thought to himself that he's going die in his mind from the hands of his father.

But then something surprise Steven is when Michael was showing him a wrestling move that he never knew. Michael pointed a Steven and in his way meaning that he wants his son to do the move.

You want me do the move? Steven asked

Michael shook his head meaning yes.

Ok thank you dad Steven said

Steven then woke back up to the match and with 30 seconds left on the clock he had to act fast. He attempt the move which Michael showed him which was a drag and shoot. Which later turned into a cradle and Steven pinned the kid with 3 seconds left on the clock. Dr. Loomis thought to himself he only seen that move used by one person and that was Michael. It was his signature and every time he did it he always won. After the match was over Steven ask both Dr. Loomis and tommy to come somewhere private.

What's wrong Steven? Tommy asked

I think my father help me won that match Steven said

What you mean your father? Tommy asked

Michael I was just with him for a couple of seconds and I think he just help me with that move that I just did Steven said

I knew somebody had to teach you that move and I knew it had to be Michael Dr. Loomis said

How do you know my father taught me that move? Steven asked

Because it was his favorite move Dr. Loomis said

What do mean his favorite move? Steven asked

Well I guess it's time I tell you about your father wrestling career Dr. Loomis

My dad wrestled Steven said

Michael wrestled tommy said

Yeah and he was undefeated like you and he was Olympic gold medalist Dr. Loomis said

Tell the story about my father career please Dr. Loomis Steven asked

Of course well it all began on June 18, 1971 dr. Loomis said

Dr. Loomis told the story about Michaels Myers undefeated wrestling career. And how did he became a great wrestler in the past and also won a gold medal.


	2. Michael's wrestling career

Father vs son

Chapter 2

It was June 18, 1971 and it was a normal day at smith's grove everyone working and making sure everyone else is doing fine. Except Michael who is still looking out the window of his room looking dazed and everyone at smith's grove was confused on what makes him look out that window all day. A doctor came into Michael's room and touched him aggressively. Michael snapped and attacked the innocent doctor. Dr. Loomis was notified of Michael's actions and ask Dr. Wynn what they should do about Michael's anger and Wynn had the thought of letting him wrestled.

I think we should let the boy wrestled Wynn said

I think that's a horrible idea because what if he doesn't like or worse ends up killing again Loomis said

What if he's does like it but we have to do it secretly so nobody would recognize him Wynn said

What do you mean? Loomis questioned

Like change his last name so nobody can identified him from his name Wynn said

If I let him do this we going to have be sure that he won't kill anyone and that he won't tried to escape Loomis said

Good look we'll start tomorrow and I know a guy who'll train him for free Wynn said

Ok but the boy needs to be calm during these events and how is he supposed to be wrestle if he's not in school Loomis said

The guy who's going to train him is a head coach for some high school and I won't tell him about Michael's situation ok Sam Wynn said

Then what will you tell him then? Loomis asked

I don't know but I'll think of something ok Wynn said

Ok Loomis said

The next day Dr. Loomis went into Michael's room and told him to come with him. Wynn was waiting outside in a van for Michael and Loomis to come out. As soon he saw Michael and Loomis he started the van and they drove off to a school near the sanitarium and the schools name was pope high school and they have a great reputation. Michael wonder the whole time where he was going and thought what they're going to do to him. But once they arrived at the school and Loomis told him what they going to let him do and he thought to himself that maybe he could enjoy this time. On the first day of practice Michael pick up the sport really quick and started becoming a pro. Days later the coach said they will be a tournament involving about 20 different schools and a 3x state champion who happens to be in Michaels weight class.

This was going to be Michael first match and for the first time Michael felt nervous. More than when he killed Judith on Halloween night. The day of the tournament Michael had butterflies and wanted to throw up. As the tournament kept going it was finally Michaels time and he's was going against the 3x state champion for his first match. Dr. Loomis saw Michael on the mat and wonder how he's going to do and was worrying is he lose he might go crazy and attacked the kid. Michael got on the mat and the match began. Michael's opponent start taking shots but Michael kept getting away so the ref had to call Michael for stalling so his opponent was up 1-0. The first period ended and it was Michael choice he looked at his coach and he said to go down. Michael escape really quickly and the score was even. Then out of nowhere Michael took a shot and he was up 3-1 and kept his opponent down until the period was over. The state champion was going down to escape and make the score 3-2 so he can have a chance to come back and win. But Michael kept him down and then put him on his back and pinned him the champion was shocked so was Michael when he won the match. Dr. Loomis jumped up from excitement and gave praise to Michael. Michael then went on to win the whole tournament by pinning everyone in his sight.

After the years Michael became an undefeated wrestler and famous within the wrestling team. Michael later went on to win 4 state championship and then went on to the Olympics trials and won and will represent U.S at Montreal. At the Olympics Michael beat his first 3 opponents will ease and then the semifinals was difficult because he going against a Russian and former gold medalist.

The match started and Michael started losing 5-0 after the Russian did a suplex on Michael which is a 5 point move. Then Michael did a move that put the Russian on his back and Michael hold him there and pinned him Michael jumped up with excitement knowing his one more match away from winning gold and enjoying the time of his life. Dr. Loomis and Dr. Wynn was in the stands cheering for him for his last match ever against an Iranian who got silver at the last Olympics games. Michael was preparing for his last match and then Dr. Loomis and Wynn came to see him before his match. They both told him that their proud of what he accomplice his career. Michael happy about the news shook his head thanking them and then his coach came in notifying him that he has 2 minutes left. Michael then arrived to the mat and stare at his opponent knowing its time. The match begin and the first period ended with both wrestler not scoring. Later on something was wrong with Michael he was getting tired and couldn't keep up with the Iranian then out of nowhere Michael got taken down. And stayed down until there was only 30 seconds left on the clock. Then Michael pull what little did he had on a shot and he got it and with the time up the score was tied. So the refs went to the score keepers and it was up to ref's decision. So the ref came back with both wrestlers arms and he raise Michaels. Dr. Loomis and Wynn jumped out of their seats excited and happy. Michael started crying after winning gold and dropped to his knees. His coach hugged him and thank him for winning.

October 31, 2013

That's the story of your fathers wrestling career Loomis said

Wow that's surprising I didn't know my father was a great wrestler Steven said

Yeah Loomis said

So what happened after Michael won gold? Tommy asked

Nothing everything went back to normal before he started wrestling Loomis said

I wish I could wrestle him Steven said

Just then a knock at the door and it was the sheriff who asked Dr. Loomis to come talk to him. He told him there was a murder at the school and it was Steven's coach. Dr. Loomis knew it was Michael and he's return. But that's not the issue he must get Steven away from him before he kills him like his other family members.


	3. the match of a lifetime

Father vs son

Chapter 3: the match of a lifetime

Dr. Loomis told both tommy and Steven to come with him. They wonder why he wanted to talk to them. Then they found out why Loomis need to talk to them. But then Steven had an idea that would make him happy and could stop his dad from coming back to kill him. He told tommy and Loomis about his idea to stop Michael.

Hey guys I think I have an idea Steven said

What is it? Loomis asked

I'll act as bait and then you'll set up the wrestling mat at the school Steven said

What are you thinking of tommy said

A match between with me and my father Steven said

Are you sure that's what you want because that's a crazy idea Loomis said

Yes I know it is but we need the cops there just in case my father does something else ok Steven said

Ok let me call the sheriff and notified him ok Loomis said

After what Steven told them, tommy was concern about the plan but if it would put Michael away forever then he had to endure it no matter what. Steven had to prepare for the match of a lifetime with his father. He went to a jog and did some warm ups for his match. Michael for some reason went into a store and stole some wrestling shoes and a singlet. He didn't know why but the feeling of being in those things made him smile under his mask. He walk the out the store and made his way to find his son. It was night time and everyone was in position for what's going too happened. Steven in the middle of the street waiting for his father with his running shoes ready for a pre warm up before the match. Waiting for his father was boring Steven wanted him to hurry up. Then out nowhere Michael popped out of the shadows and started walking towards Steven. He started running to the school where he was going to be waiting for Michael. He arrive at the school and enter and made his way to the gym. Once there He put on his singlet and shoes and prepare for the biggest match of a lifetime. There was a ref and score keeper for this but only problem was there was 100 cops in there with guns ready to put Michael away after the match for good. Michael finally arrived in the gym looking around and seeing Steven on the mat.

Come on father let's put our undefeated streaks on the line Steven said

Michael stood in front of him happy to find out he was going to wrestle again but worry because of all the cops pointing guns at him. But didn't care right now he was going to wrestle his son and put his streak on the line. He took off his mechanical suit and mask off and reveal his singlet to his son and shoes. Michael then started warming up by taking shots and stand ups to prepare for this battle with Steven. After everything both Michael and Steven came to the middle of the mat both staring at each other knowing one of them will lose while the other one will be undefeated after tonight. After a minute the ref came and said are they ready both wrestlers nodded.

The first period started with both wrestler's quick and smarts. Michael took a shot and took Steven down. Then let him go and took him down again and hold him down until the ref called Steven for stalling therefore giving Michael another point. The period was about to end so Steven had to think something before he ends up losing. He stood up so Michael let him go and the period was over the score was 5-2. It was Michael choice and he choose bottom and escape quickly before Steven could work anything on top. Michael then took a shot but Steven reverse it and got the points he then starting working up a Turk and tilted Michael and started getting back points. Michael fought out and escape and then took a shot and finished it and then work his way to Steven wrist and got controlled of it and started getting Steven on his back with 5 seconds left on the clock. But Michael only got 2 points because the ref counted 2 seconds. The score 11-7 with Michael leading against Steven with just the third period left. Steven choose bottom and escape real quick to let the score be 11-8. He starts faking Michael with fake shots and then he got Michael unbalance and took a shot which he completed. Steven tried to get Michael on his back but Michael kept fighting and then the ref called Michael for stalling which gave Steven another point. The score was all tied now 11-11 with only 30 seconds left on the clock. Michael then escape and leading but Steven took him and he was on his back fighting to not to get pinned. Michael escape with 10 seconds left he had to do something really quick or he was going to lose. Then he thought of a move that help him won tons of matches but it could dislocate his sons shoulder if he does it. So he did his signature move that Steven did to win his match. Michael set up the move and completed it which turn into a cradle that Steven couldn't get out and Michael pinned his son with 1 second left on the clock. Michael got up dizzy and couldn't see he fell to one knee. He was tired and proud that his son gave him one of the best match of his life. Steven on the other hand was sad and disappointed because he lost. But he's happy to know that there's someone who beat him and it's his father. Steven stood up and Michael finally stood up to hug out. Michael hugged Steven so tight and said thank you. Steven cried as his father hugged him and thank him.

The ref raised Michael's hand and then all the cops came down to arrest Michael. Michael didn't fight he went with them calmly because he was tired and happy that he wrestle again. Dr. Loomis came to talk to Steven.

So how was it? Loomis asked

It was the greatest match I have ever wrestled Steven said

Well I told you your father a great wrestler Loomis said

Yeah and I'm glad that I got to wrestle him Steven said

Steven then run up to his father.

Hey dad… thank you Steven said

A couple of months has passed since the match between Michael and Steven. Now Steven is about to wrestle for his last state title with tommy by his side and Loomis in the stands. Steven is about to wrestle but tommy told to look in the stands there he saw his father sitting next to Loomis.

He's here to see you tommy said

How did y'all get him here? Tommy asked

Loomis pulled some strings to get him here tommy said

Steven was about to cry of the thought of his father coming to see him for his last high school match. The match started with Steven taken down the other wrestle within 5 seconds begging of the match. Then worked a Turk and put him on his back. The ref slam the mat as a result of a pinned meaning Steven won his last match of his high school career. Michael was proud of his son for being a great wrestler and great person.


End file.
